When head protection is desired during a welding process, such as welding or grinding, to protect the user's head from bumps, there are few viable options. Typical bump caps are not configured to integrate with welding headgear. Hard hat options are typically awkward, inconvenient, and uncomfortable. When a hard hat adapter is utilized, the face protection device sits up much higher on the user's head, thereby throwing off balance and transferring more stress to the user's neck. Other hard hat options are typically heavy and expensive.
A system and method is needed to reduce or eliminate one or more issues of one or more of the current systems and methods.